


All Rattled Up

by linatrinch



Series: Stormpilot Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teasing, i think it's fluffy, so much of this is in the gutter, talking about sexy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linatrinch/pseuds/linatrinch
Summary: 49Times asked, "Something with a flustered!poe would be fun! Maybe Finn starts casually asking some heavy questions about sex or something..."





	All Rattled Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautifullights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullights/gifts), [49Times](https://archiveofourown.org/users/49Times/gifts).



> Two people are responsible for this. 49Times requested the fic, but beautifullights really made it write itself. Enjoy reading about Poe absolutely dying.
> 
> There's no sex in this because that would take me like three weeks to write. Time constraints, people.

Finn couldn't imagine a much better place in the galaxy than the Resistance. It might have had something to do with his militant upbringing, but he couldn't deny how happy and safe he felt being among people he cared for and trusted to have his back as much as they trusted him to have theirs. The camaraderie alone was nice and refreshing. Especially once people got to know him.

No one really knew how to behave around a former Stormtrooper at first. Some felt that he was brainwashed and lethal or something, and he understood that line of thought even when his friends detested it. After all, he personally knew people like that back in the Order. But on the other hand, some people thought he had been sheltered. And, sure, he had. There weren't a lot of food options, all the recreational activities were heavily supervised and choreographed, and he was at least a level 7 cadet (around 8 years-old, Dr. Kalonia thinks) the first time he remembered ever stepping on solid ground and breathing air not cycled through a ship. Obviously, he probably had to have been on a planet or moon before then, but he didn't remember. The point was, some people treated him with kid gloves which was kinda annoying before they figured him out.

Poe had always been pretty easy to talk to, though. Almost as easy as Rey, but she wasn't really there when he had to relax and get to know his surroundings while recuperating. Poe explained things that were particular to the Resistance and answered any questions Finn had thoroughly, without reservation or judgment. If he couldn't explain something, Poe always knew someone or something that could. So that was nice.

But Poe did have one minor problem when it came to understanding Finn. He just didn't take well to teasing. Well, he did from others. Poe just couldn't seem to catch on when _Finn_ was teasing. And not in the poking fun kind of way either. No, Finn would have corrected that by now.

No, no. This way was _way_ more fun.

Well. It _had_ been fun. It was fun for the past few months, at least. But Finn had assumed that eventually the other guy would catch on. Now it was less fun and more prodding with the hopes of getting a different reaction.

Finn, enjoying his scheduled free time, was lying on his back on his bunk, feet planted on the floor, throwing a ball that BB-8 liked to scoot around sometimes into the air and catching it before it could smack him in the face. “Hey, Poe?”

“Yeah?”

He glanced over, seeing Poe tinker with a piece of metal and a soldering iron, legs crossed on his bed. Maybe now wasn't a good time... “You said I can ask about anything, right?”

“Sure, buddy,” Poe responded, not looking away from his work, “what's up?”

Well... All right, then. “What's the protocol for sexual relations here?”

Predictably, Poe made a cross between a gagging and a gasping sound, the soldering iron skidding across the metal, face _immediately_ flushed. Yeah, okay, teasing was still fun. “I- Um- I'm- What ya mean, buddy?”

Keeping a straight face, as if _nothing was going on_ and _Poe was totally fooling everyone_ , he shrugged and went back to throwing the ball. “I know there's plenty of people in relationships around here, but I was wondering if there was a sort of official protocol for engaging in sexual acts. Like do you have to be a couple or what? How's that go?”

“I'm-” Poe's voice was particularly high, and Finn heard him wheeze for a second. “No, uh-” He cleared his throat. “No, it's- No, you can just- It's fine if you just- So long as everyone's cool, you know. So long as everything's consented and stuff. Then it's just- You know, it's just- It's cool. It's fine. It's cool. Whatever you- It's fine. It's all fine. Here.”

“Oh.” Well, that's good. In all honesty, Finn actually was wondering about that. Did the Resistance mind about soldiers dating outside of rank? Evidently not. Which was perfect. “Good to know.” He caught the ball again and looked back over to Poe, who had yet to restart on his little metal thingy. “So, like, _any_ sexual act is cool?”

Poe looked up and _actually_ met his eyes, then stared for a moment. The silence stretched a bit too long for Poe's usual awkward pause, but the worry abated when he finally asked, “What?”

Finn blinked innocently, putting an effort into keeping a straight face while pulling out the big guns. “Yeah, like dominating and stuff. You know, the whole getting tied down or maybe getting off on pain or like breath play sort of things?” He had to cut himself off early, because Poe had stopped breathing.

The pilot stared at him, eyes wide, cheeks red. His mouth opened then closed. Dear Gods, was he _imagining_ it?

“You okay, man?”

“Yeah!” Poe shrieked. “Yeah, no, no, yeah, no, I'm good, I'm fine, I'm cool, I'm good. Sorry about that. Sorry. I was just- I was just thinking- thinking about- about reports and- I forgot some and- It's fine. It's cool. It's good. But yeah, no, I mean- It's all- Everything's good. Everything's- You know, it's- Things are private, you know. It's all good. It's all- Everything's good. Whatever you- Whatever.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah, cool. It's cool. It's all- It's all cool. It's- Yep.” With that, Poe hunched over his metal piece, soldering with a renewed passion.

This was just getting sad. _Hilarious_ , definitely, but a little sad. Their mutual attraction wasn't exactly unknown, but whatever reason Poe had for digging his heels in the ground about it had frankly gotten old. Finn had been patient, respectful, even signed off the whole thing on never actually coming to fruition at one point. Yet it was still a constant between them. And Finn was maybe dying a little bit. It wasn't even for the sex. Finn wanted more than that. So did Poe. And _yet_ -

The pilot seemed to be of the belief that Finn was still trying to find his way in the galaxy. And sure, he was, but was it so wrong to want someone to come along for the ride?

So after Poe was able to breathe for a moment, Finn prodded again. “Does it have to be mutually exclusive?” he asked, throwing the ball again.

“Does it have to- Wait, what?”

“Mutually exclusive,” Finn repeated, catching the ball and turning back to Poe again. “Can a person have more than one partner?”

Poe blinked, keeping his sense about him this time, frowning with a tinge of sorrow. “Sure? But it's considered a dick move if the other person doesn't know about it.”

Confused, Finn furrowed his brow and then realized where the miscommunication was. “Oh, no, no, no. I meant at the same time.”

“Yeah, I- Oh.” There's the right reaction. Wide eyes, parted lips, colored cheeks. “You mean, like, more than... one?”

Poe was quite a bit older than Finn, had clearly gotten around the block several times, yet his reactions to the prodding were always the same. Just total shock and awe, like he was amazed that Finn even knew a thing existed. It would probably be hurtful but it was just so _funny_. “Well, you need at least _two_ people in order to-”

“Yeah, no, yeah, I mean like more than- like more than _two_?”

He couldn't help a little smile anymore. “Yeah, Poe. More than two.”

“Or do you mean like,” Poe paused, studying the metal closely, “more than three or-”

“Sometimes.”

“Sometimes,” Poe hummed... He blinked and looked up. “Sometimes?”

Finn shrugged, hoping that this might be the bait the other man latched on to. “Yeah, they used to let us get off some steam every once and a while.

Poe's eyes widened further, his lips making an 'O' shape with no sound coming out. Yeah, he was definitely imagining it this time.

Finn couldn't picture Poe being with a lot of people at once. The problem was in trying to picture the other people. Finn's old squadron was too wrong of an image and he hadn't imagined any of their friends like that before. Poe being with a bunch of faceless people was just weird.

He _had_ imagined Poe enjoying things like that before, though. Which he shouldn't – they were filthy thoughts to picture about a guy he wasn't with – but he had so that was that. And they were great. He had once tried to imagine it with Rey, mostly out of curiosity and a confusing crush than anything else, but imagining Poe was so different.

He couldn't decide if Rey would be more of a shy lover or a demanding one, wasn't really that curious anymore these days to find out. _Poe_ , though. Poe would be gentle. And a touch desperate. His hands would tremble at first, lips feather light, just trying to do everything he possibly could to get it right and make it enjoyable for his lover. But a guy with the kind of passion he had wouldn't be able to take it for long. His chaste kisses would turn hungry in no time, and he'd either begin clawing for release or turn pliant in his lover's arms. Maybe one and then the other.

Maybe Finn should probably stop thinking about that right now.

He sat up with a low sigh, tossing the ball from hand to hand. It was getting close to dinner, so the game should probably taper off now so the pilot could compose himself a little first. Finn looked over at him, watching Poe stare at the floor, an intense gaze in his eyes. Finn smirked, finding everything about the other man endearing, before schooling it back in place. “You sure you're all right?”

“I'm good, man,” Poe jolted. “Yeah, I'm good. I'm good. It's all good. I was just-”

“Good,” Finn cut him off early, saving the babbling for later. He got up and walked over, leaving BB's ball on his bed. Sitting beside Poe, he carefully took the soldering iron from his hand. “You're gonna hurt yourself with this thing.”

“I'm fine,” the pilot defended, empty hand twitching a little. “I'm not gonna- I'm all right. I was just- I'm okay.”

“Poe,” he sighed again. He couldn't take this anymore. The teasing was great. It was hilarious and fun and adorable and made him that much more affectionate for the other man. But he just couldn't take it anymore. There was really no easy way to put it at this point, so he just dove in. “You wanna fool around?” The pilot's eyes widened, white knuckling the metal. It was possible he had misjudged the entire thing (and wouldn't that be a miserable outcome), but he knew that wasn't the case. “I mean, like mutually exclusive fooling around. And not just fooling around, but like all the other stuff, too. Hand holding, dinner, the whole schtick.” Poe wasn't breathing again, clutching the metal to his chest with both hands. Finn sighed and shifted until he was fully facing the pilot. “Okay, look. We've been dancing around this for awhile, or at least I have. The flirting goes right over your head – and I mean that it does so in the most adorable way possible – but I thought I'd try to put things a little more bluntly. The least we could do is talk about it, right?”

“Yeah,” Poe breathed.

Well, at least it was a word. “Good,” Finn smiled a little. “I just wanted to know if-”

“No, I mean-” The pilot gulped, his adam's apple bobbing up and down his long throat. “I mean- I mean, _yeah_. Yes. Absolutely. Yes. Yes, please. Yes. I would like to- I would- Yes, I- Yes.”

Oh... _Oh_. Finn smiled a little broader, watching Poe take a deep breath that they could both probably use. “Good,” he said again. “That's real good... Can I kiss you?”

Again with the wide eyes. “I-” Poe blinked. “Uh-huh.”

“Okay,” Finn laughed, leaning in and finally letting their lips meet. Shockingly, Poe was immediately responsive, giving the kiss back, opening his lips, and moaning just a little bit. Before either of them really caught up on it, Poe was on his back with Finn over him.

That's when the pilot let out a sharp little noise and dropped the metal, pushing Finn up by the shoulders with no resistance. “No, I can't- I- Wait a minute. We should- We-” Was he about to say that they shouldn't do this? Finn was already a little devastated about it before Poe licked his lips and amended, “We should take it slow.”

Oh. “Slow?”

“I wanna do it right. I wanna-” The older man looked around, like what he wanted to do would materialize out of the air. “I just- I want it right. I want it all to be- I just, like- I mean- If you want- I mean-”

This was probably a serious sort of conversation or something, but the laughter pealed out of Finn's grasp before he could reel it back under check. Poe's scandalized face didn't help, only serving to make Finn fall on his side, holding his ribs through the giggles. The pilot sputtered a bit, trying to come up with something to say, but Finn gained enough control to speak a little bit. “Gods, Poe. You're so endearing, it's unreal.”

Poe looked over at him, actually seeming shocked. “I'm endearing?”

Finn bit his lip, trying hard to keep in check this time. “Yes. You have _no_ idea.”

“That's good, right?”

“That's good,” he laughed, leaning in to peck another kiss on that gorgeous man's lips before moving on to mouth at his throat. “It's really good.”

Poe moaned beneath him, hands finally touching him just as gently as Finn had always imagined. Then the metal clanked to the floor. “Hey, buddy?”

“Hmm?”

“Can we forget what I said about going slow?”

Finn just started laughing again.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go. Adorable dorks.


End file.
